conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Îçlo
General Information Îçlo is a member of the Romance language family, spoken primarily in modern day Turkey. The language is notable for its high level of influence from Arabic. Phonology & Orthography Consonants Vowels Alphabet Accented Letters Accented vowels are not considered to be seperate letters of the alphabet Letter Combinations Stressed vowels are long ː, except in the vast majority of single syllable words Ss is elongated ː after a stressed vowel, which becomes short When two consonants that are/would be pronounced the same occur next to each other, only one is pronounced When two of the same vowel (must have same accents) occur next to each other, only one is pronounced Grammar Articles Articles agree with the gender and number of the noun that follows them. All nouns are presumed to be indefinite unless preceded by a definite article. Articles do not agree with case. Al is pronounced äɫ̪ before Dd/Ḑḑ/Ll/Łł/Nn/Rr/Ss/Şş/Tt/Ţţ/Zz Prepositional Articles Prepositional articles are contractions of certain prepositions with the article proceeding them. The prepositions which can contract and their contractions are shown below Nouns Dualizing and Pluralizing Most nouns can be dualized or pluralized. All regular nouns follow the same pattern of dualizing and pluralizing. Accents that affect only stress are removed when making the dual and plural forms. As pronunciation is meant to left intact, forms with stems ending in c/g/gl may have Hh or Ii added or removed in certain forms to continue pronunciation. Recent borrowings from other languages recieve the same dual and plural forms as the ones present in the borrowed language Group 1: Masculine and ending with a consonant Group 2: Masculine and ending with -o/-u/-e Group 3: Masculine and ending with -a/-i Group 4: Feminine and ending with a consonant Group 5: Feminine and ending with -e Group 6: Feminine and ending with -a/-i/-o/-u Cases There are 3 cases in Îçlo: nominative, objective, and genitive. The nominative object defines the subject of a sentence, and is also used for the indirect objects of a noun after any preposition besides a. The nominative is also used in the verbs where the "object" matches the subject and also as the direct object in a small amount of verbs. These 2 kinds of verbs are called "nominative verbs". The objective is used for the direct object in most verbs as well as the indirect object after the preposition a. The genitive is used after all uses of the prepostion de except when acting as a partitive article. It also occurs when describing something belonging to something when the something possessed is not mentioned. In this usage, the preposition de is dropped. The case endings are applied after the dualizing/pluralizing. As with dualizing and pluralizing, pronunciation is meant to left intact so forms with stems ending in c/g/gl may have Hh or Ii added or removed in certain forms to continue pronunciation, however, unlike them accent marks are kept. No noun is irregular only in case. Proper nouns (all capitalized nouns) do not have different forms depending on the case. Recent borrowings from other languages are not declined. Group 1: Masculine with a form ending with -an Group 2: Masculine with a form ending with -nini Group 3: Masculine and ending in a consonant without a form ending with -an/-nini Group 4: Masculine and ending with -o/-u/-e Group 5: Masculine and ending with -a/-i Group 6: Feminine and ending with a consonant Group 7: Feminine and ending with -e Group 8: Feminine and ending with -a/-i/-o/-u Irregular Nouns List of Irregular Nouns Compound Nouns Compound nouns consist of two words (with one of them usually being a noun) combining together to form a new, unique noun. There are 3 different kinds of compound nouns: those where the 2 words attach to one another, those where the 2 words are separated by a hyphen, and those where the 2 words are separated by a preposition. Each kind of compound noun has its own unique rules for dualizing/pluralizing and cases. Adverbs and verbs never change due to dualization/pluralization or case in compound nouns. Adjectives change for dualizing/pluralization but not for case. Adjectives agree in gender with the noun they are compounded with. All compound nouns are masculine unless it is a compound of two nouns not separated by a preposition and the second noun is feminine or if it is a compound of two nouns separated by a preposition and the first noun is feminine. Irregular nouns are dualized/pluralized and declined the same as they normally would be when they occur in compound nouns in situations where that would occur. If the final half of the compound noun is a proper noun, the noun is indeclinable and has no dual/plural forms. However, if the first half is a proper noun and the second half isn't, the noun can still be declined and dualyzed/pluralized. Below are examples for each kind of compound noun with the examples only using words that are combinations of 2 nouns. Group 1: Not separated The two nouns are treated as one with the plural and case endings only being added to the latter. Group 2: Separated by hyphen The two nouns are treated as separate with regards to dualizing/pluralizing, but when declined only the second one receives the endings. Both words follow their original stress patterns. When the first noun is capitalized, the second is too. Group 3: Separated by preposition The two nouns are treated as separate with the first noun acting as normal and with the second noun never changing for dualizing/pluralizing and always remaining in the case that its preposition brings on (the genitive in this example). As this example demonstrates, the second noun can be in the plural when used in the singular form for the compound noun. This will never occur in the 2 other kinds of compound nouns. Nominative Verbs The following verbs take the nominative. Although some do not truly have an object, others do. • Essere- To be • Evere- To have • Ponere- To be considered (as/to be) • Sentire- To feel/smell (only when meaning to feel) Adjectives Irregular Adjectives List of Irregular Adjectives Pronouns Subject Pronouns The third person♀ plural is only used for nouns that consist entirely of objects of feminine gender. The third person plural pronouns are also used as the formal equivalents of Tu. They still conjugate according to third person plural in these situations. Except for the 3rd person singular, subject pronouns are usually dropped, with the conjugations giving the required information. Sentences that need an indefinite subject (what would usually be it in English) simply use the third person conjugation. Whenever the meaning of "one" is wanted, ci must be used with the verb. It can never be dropped. Pronouns can be re-added for emphasis. The 3rd person singular pronouns are dropped when the pronoun has already been referred to or used before in the conversation or by the speaker without confusion. As the subjunctive tense singular conjugations are all the same, they are usually preceded by their corresponding subject pronouns. There are 2 exceptions to this: the first is when the subjunctive is in a subordinate clause (the majority of its uses) and refers to the same subject as the main clause, the second is after the expression "oro che" (which means please and always is followed by the subjunctive). After this expression the subject is always assumed to be tu when conjugated with one of the singular forms. Direct Object Pronouns Indirect Object Pronouns Object Pronoun Location Object pronouns are placed before a verb except when it is used in the imperative and the infinitive. Except in the aforementioned tenses, when both pronouns are used the indirect comes before the direct and the pronouns then combine to form one word. In these situations Ni, Mî, and Tî become Ne, Me, and Te, and forms N’, L’, T’, and V’ are never used. In the imperative only the direct object pronouns are attached to the end of the verb. In these situations Al becomes L''' after a vowel, and Hom and Homa become '''Om '''and '''Oma after a consonant. Indirect object pronouns go after the verb as a separate word. When both a direct and indirect pronoun are used, the direct is attached to the end of the imperative, as normal, and the indirect follows as a separate word. When the imperative is negated, the pronouns are placed like they would in any other tense. In the infinitive, the e of the verb is dropped and both kinds of object pronouns are added to the end of the infinitive, with the indirect coming before the direct. In these situations Hom and Homa become Om and Oma '''and Al becomes '''L '''after a vowel. Reflexive Pronouns Like direct object pronouns, reflexive pronouns typically precede the verb but are attached to the end of it in both the infinitive and the the imperative. They are placed before both object pronouns and can combine with them to form new pronouns. In both the infinitive and when combined with another pronoun (but not in the imperative unless combining), the Îî in all forms of the pronoun becomes an '''Ee. Disjunctive Pronouns The disjunctive pronouns are used whenever the pronouns are used in any other situation such as when standing alone or when after any preposition Verbs As a Romance language, Îçlo conjugates verbs to a number of tenses and moods. There are three verb endings: -are, -ere, and -ire. Below are the conjugation patterns for regular verbs. Present -are -ere -ire Preterite -are -ere -ire Imperfect -are -ere -ire Future -are Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ăă before the endings -ere Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ĕĕ before the endings -ire Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ĕĕ before the endings Conditional -are Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ăă before the endings -ere Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ĕĕ before the endings -ire Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ĕĕ before the endings Imperative -are *Becomes Par'a' when negated -ere *Becomes Rĕpet'e' when negated -ire *Becomes Defin'ĭ' when negated Subjunctive -are -ere -ire Compound Tenses Certain tenses combine a conjugated auxiliary verb, with a past participle. These tenses are called compound tenses. Most verbs use Evere (To have) but a small number use Essere (To be). Some verbs use Essere in certain situations but not in others. All reflexive verbs use it too. Verbs that use Essere must agree have their past participle agree in gender. In addition to past participles, there are present participles. Present participles are equivalent to the English –ing and have 3 functions: to modify a noun, to describe an action related to and simultaneous with a main verb (a gerund), and to explain why or how something happens (usually translated with by). The first use simply uses the present participle, while the other two are preceded by the preposition, a. They cannot be used to form progressive tenses like in English but they can function as adjectives. Syntax Vocabulary The Periodic Table Animals Plants & Fungi Countries, Languages, & Nationalities Phrases Dialectical Differences There are 2 dialects in Îçlo: an eastern and a western. The western dialect is considered to be the standard of the language but the eastern forms are accepted too. The main differences between the 2 dialects are shown below. Phonological Vocabulary Periodic Table Animals Plants & Fungi Countries, Languages, & Nationalities Phrases Example Text The Lord's Prayer (Al Noş Patre)- Noş Patre chi è ĭn la Janna, Tù nôme sia consacreo. Tù regno venga. Tua volontà sia facto, Sulla Tèrra còme ĭn la Janna. Dà neo â noş paion quotidiano. E perdonàna noşi debitin, Còme noi perdoniam noşi debitorin. E non na guida ĭn tentaţion, Mai liberàna dèl małin, Perché al tù è al regno, al potere e la gloria. Persempre. Amén.